Police Team
Police officers in-game enforce traffic laws and respond to crimes in all games. They keep order and have authority on all roads in revamped games. Some officers do have authority on Classic games as well. Police officers drive modified civilian vehicles, which are faster than their civilian counterparts, similar to police cars in real life. Like other jobs in-game, this job is a gamepass job and it costs 50 R$. This pass includes all police tools and vehicles, which are below. All vehicles have a $225 revenue per mile. Vehicles All police cars sound a police air horn, if the G button is pressed. Police Cruiser The police cruiser is based on a Ford Crown Victoria sedan. This cruiser can carry 4 people, and it is used for regular patrols and pursuits. This vehicle has a traffic director on the rear window to help direct traffic. Top speed: 110 mph (177 km/h) Police SUV The police SUV can be used for patrols, SWAT teams and other uses. This vehicle has a large trunk space and can carry 5 people. This vehicle has a traffic director on the rear, as well. Top speed: 100 mph (161 km/h) Undercover Cruiser & SUV Undercover vehicles are the only paintable vehicles in the police fleet. These vehicles can be used for traffic services, and can be used to disguise officers. These vehicles also have hidden lights in the windows. However, unlike marked units, these cars do not have numbers, a light bar or traffic director. Also the vehicles aren't marked (no police markings can be seen at all). Fixed: Undercover SUV now have a manual gas door. Police Camaro The police Camaro is the fastest police unit available. It is also the only vehicle that's unavailable as an unmarked car. This vehicle has a top speed of 140 mph (250 km/h), and was added to pursue cars with top speeds of over 120 mph. This vehicle only seats 2 people. This car can be used to direct traffic, patrol, etc, but is primarily used for pursuits. Police Transport Van A vehicle made by Zeffy94, the police van is used as a pursuit support vehicle, or as a team van for carrying multiple police officers. This vehicle has the highest carrying capacity of any police vehicle, carrying about 10 players. Top speed is 100 mph (160 km/h) Future Vehicles Police Corvette The police Corvette is the second high-speed pursuit vehicle in-game, which is based on the Corvette model. This vehicle is made by Zeffy94, a developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It will have the same seating arrangement as the normal Corvette. It is unknown when the police Corvette will be released for public use. Currently, only staff have access to a police Corvette. Despite it being a police corvette, it is known as the staffcorvette. SWAT Team vehicle The SWAT team vehicle is the latest known police vehicle that is under development, which was announced on January 2017 by TwentyTwoPilots. This vehicle will have special SWAT markings and emergency lights package, as well as a closer look to a Hummer. Tools Police officers also have access to these tools: Pistol The pistol can affect players who have over 100 bounty. If an officer discharges his/her weapon, he/she will not be charged. The pistol can shoot tires to "deflate" them, useful when in pursuits. Officers can now use pistols in third person, making it easier to move the mouse. Handcuffs The handcuffs can arrest any player with over 10 bounty. To arrest the player, the officer has to click multiple times on the player's torso to put them in jail. The affected player will then respawn in a jail cell, to serve a sentence of 1 or 3 minutes. Radar Gun This tool can track a vehicle's speed within a set range. Even though this tool tracks speed in imperial units, it can make it easier for officers to track down those who speed. Flare The flare tool drops flares on the road to warn people not to enter, or they have to change lanes as their lane is blocked. They are not physical, so you can NOT stop a chase with just them, but use more as warning lights that can move around. Prison Key Card This key card gives you all access to all doors and cells in the police/prison complex, even if the key card isn't equipped. Don't lose it because other players can sometimes pickup your key card if you died. The key card has your player name and player picture on it and it will say Officer Playername. See Also * Bounty * Staff Corvette Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe